A Hectic Bonding Trip
by 2idiotsWritingCo
Summary: When the former english colonies go on a camping trip how will they survive?


Chapter One: The Start Of Something Horrible

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

As usual, Germany was yelling for order, England and France were fighting, Russia was trying to reunite the old Soviet Union, and at least half the nations wanted peace and quiet.

The meeting was going off great.

But at least Germany got everyone's attention. . . again.

As per usual, Germany demanded for a more professional attitude.

"Honestly. These western countries are so immature. They're babies, aru. They can't even be mature enough for one meeting!" China whispered angrily to nobody in particular.

"Now. Can ve please-"

A loud bang interrupted Germany's speech and all eyes turned to the door.

"HEY! GERMANY!" Prussia called from the door.

Germany, and many other countries, groaned. "Vhat is it Prussia?"

"You got to come out and see zis!"

Germany sighed. "Not now Prussia. Can't you see I'm in a meeting?"

"Ja ja whatever. You have zo come!" Prussia encouraged.

"Need me to get rid of him, Germany?" Hungary lifted up her frying pan.

Prussia visibly gulped, but his brother refused the offer. " No no, don't trouble yourself. What do you want me to see badly see?"

'Veeellllll. I vas valking one of your dogs, and he kind of ran up a tree?" Prussia said, sounding slightly apologetic and confused but also like he was holding in laughter.

Germany's eyes widened. "Aster?"

"Ja. Zat one."

Germany bolted out of the room. "Vhere!"

"Now that I made it weird," Prussia said to the other countries, "I'm going to make my exit," and shut the door.

While Germany and Prussia went outside to help his dog, the other nations looked to each other.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. . . " Greece laid his head down on the table and was out in seconds.

Surprisingly enough though, the others did try to manage the meeting without Germany.

"Hey Turkey! Why don't you start us off my man!" America pointed to said country.

"Huh? Why do people think I'm good at diplomacy? Does no one remember that time I started a war? Or that other time I started a war?" Turkey exclaimed.

"Ehh, don't feel so bad Turkey. We've all started at least one war." Spain said, ever the nice guy.

"Besides, no one wants to listen to you anyways." Egypt, who was beside him, said quietly.

Turkey grumbled. "Asshole."

While others started having debates, the countries of Oceania were talking among themselves.

"Come on! It's a great idea." said Australia.

"This can only end in disaster. We should just keep it among ourselves." New Zealand argued.

"But this'll be more interesting!" Australia protested. New Zealand gave up. He sighed heavily. "Fine. But only if you keep it to a minimum. "YES!" Australia pumped a fist into the air. Australia stood up and hollored for everyone to listen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the Aussie. "SO!" He yelled, his voice booming, " Me and Zea here decided that we're going to be hosting a little camping trip all of next week. Who wants to come?"

"OH! You should make it a family trip! Just us old English colonies." America jumped up in excitement.

"WHAT!" England flinched in his chair.

"I wouldn't mind that. . ." Canada spoke but was ignored. "No way aru! I am not letting Hong Kong go along with you. You have tainted him too much already." China pointedly looked at England. Taiwan had taken Hong Kong's right arm in a tight grip and also had a displeased expression.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Yo! India! Seychelles! You guys want to come?" Australia asked the two nations.

Said two nations didn't bother declining. It would be too funny to watch everything go down. Or well, at least until it ended them up in disaster.

"Now we just have to ask Wy and that friend of hers." Australia clapped his hands. "Hey England. Who's that little micronations who keeps trying to get acknowledged? He's got like a population of 27, or something?"

"You mean Sealand?" England pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want him coming along. If he goes can I stay?"

'No way dude! You're automatically coming along!" America said.

"Gah!"

"Ah, do not fret, mon ami. You will be fine." France said reassuringly. "The most that will happen is that you will get them lost."

"Shut it frog-face!" England pulled on Frances tye, choking him.

A brawl ensued. New Zealand sighed, crossing his arms. '_IT hasn't even started and I'm getting worried.' _he thought.

Germany soon came back into the meeting room disheveled and out of breath. Sad thing is, he came back to absolute chaos.

"Meeting adjourned." He said to himself.

It was chaos. Everyone was screaming.

'_We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die.'_

This phrase repeated itself within New Zealand's head. Never again would Australia be behind the wheel. His driving was hectic and absolutely life threatening. Everyone was stuffed into a minivan and they were currently driving through a mountain range.

"TREE!" Seychelles shrieked.

Why did they decide to go camping in the mountains, you might ask? They don't know. And how on earth had Australia nearly hit a tree when he was on the road? No clue. The car jerked sideways and nearly everyone flew into the side of the car. Australia made another sharp turn around a mountain bend.

"Australia STOP!" England screamed.

The car came to a screeching halt and Wy flew into the second row of seats. She had been in the third row. . . Australia turned to look back at England.

"Yea?"

England had to catch his breath. "Do you even know where we are going, you bloody git?"

Australia paused, contemplating. Then he smirked "Nope!"

And he pressed on the gas.

"At least use a GPS." Hong Kong put an arm up to prevent his head from hitting the window.

New Zealand, who was in the seat behind Australia, reached over and handed his phone to Sealand, who was riding in shotgun.

"Use the map!" he said urgently.

"No, no, you do NOT want me navigating, I'll accidentally navigate us off a cliff." Sealand waved his hands in the air.

"It's true! Don't give him the phone Zea!" Wy called as she was jostled around the second row due to Australia's driving.

"I'll navi-" Canada whispered.

"I'll do it! Cause I'm the HEROO!" America launched forward and grabbed New Zealand's phone.

India sat back and watched the whole thing, seemingly resigned to his fate.

'_They are going to get us killed.'_


End file.
